sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
(The Lost) Memories/There's No Home for You Here (Transcripción)
Don't ever be afraid of starting over... Sonic despierta en un campo desolado no muy lejos de Eggmanland, trata de levantarse pero no puede, por lo que se queda un rato en el suelo. Ve que el cielo se ve diferente, de nuevo trata de levantarse y tampoco puede, así que opta por arrastrarse hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad que son marcadas con un cartel "Usted sale de Eggmanland, mientras más lejos salga será mejor para nosotros." Sonic se veía bastante confundido. Se sostiene del cartel, la gravedad lo empujaba hacia abajo, a duras penas logra levantarse. -¿Eggmanland? ... Se origina un largo silencio, Sonic trata de asimilar todo lo que pasó. Al principio todo cuadra, pero recordó un pequeño detalle que lo llevó a todo lo que pasó. ¿Dónde está el robot que lo llevó con Eggman? Pasaron un par de minutos, Sonic comenzó a caminar alrededor de la ciudad, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había visto antes. Seguía invadido por la confusión, estaba totalmente convencido de que todo pasó, no estaba soñando, a veces le llegaba la vaga idea de que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero optaba por no pensar eso, ¿quién querría pasar otros dos años viviendo así? -Por alguna extraña razón, siento que ahora todos están reunidos en algún lugar, riéndose se todo esto... Entra a la ciudad para seguir buscando a cualquiera de sus amigos, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no encontraría a nadie más que a su posible ruina, pensaba en que podía ser más fácil encontrar un camino para volver a Mobius. Pero... Nada era fácil. Camina por un par de minutos, y encuentra un parque con una hermosa fuente en el centro, era bastante raro encontrarse con algo así, precisamente por estar en Eggmanland. ¿No se suponía que sus habitantes eran los mismos robots que Eggman construia? ¿Y, aunque tuviera turistas, se supone que Eggman debería preocuparse tan sólo por su estadía? Ya no importaba eso, Sonic de inmediato fue hacia la fuente a sumergir su cabeza en ella, para su suerte, el agua estaba helada. Al momento de estar su cabeza dentro del agua, abre los ojos y comienza a "gritar" para tratar de desquitar su frustración. Al sacar su cabeza del agua, el entorno ya es otro diferente, el parque tan tranquilo se convierte en un campo de batalla, eran unos cuantos habitantes de Havoc A y Havoc B contra unos robots de Eggman... -¿No es divertido ver a estos idiotas destruyéndose? -Dice Deúzkær y lanza una risa sarcástica. -¡¿Cómo carajo llegaste a aquí?! -Preguntó Sonic, confundido. -Ah, llegué hace unas horas, cuando tenías la cabeza en la fuente. -¿Horas? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! -¡Relájate! Todo está normal. Durante la conversación, un hombre dispara a un robot de Eggman, cuyo blindaje desvía la bala y hace que esta impacte contra Deúzkær, pero nada parece ser normal, pues Deúzkær no reacciona ni cae, etc. Sólo sangraba. -¡Carajo! ¡Debemos llevarte a un hospital! -Dijo Sonic bastante acelerado. -¡Tú te preocupas demasiado! -Dijo Deúzkær bastante relajado. -Esto no es para nada grave... Mira. Ponte enfrente y pruébalo tú mismo. Sonic da un par de pasos al frente, sólo para recibir 7 disparos. Y, en efecto, no ocurre absolutamente nada. Sonic regresa con Deúzkær, quien tenía una copa con Fernet. -Supongo que ahora ves el lado divertido del asunto. ¿No? -Dice Deúzkær con ese mismo tono relajado. -Ver cómo se matan entre ellos mientras podemos observar su miserable lucha por sobrevivir. -Pero... Eso hacíamos nosotros -Dice Sonic. -¿No recuerdas? -No no no. Con todo respeto, yo nunca estuve de tu lado. -Sé muy bien que, de mi lado o no, hacías lo mismo. -Bueno, tal vez tienes razón en eso. ... ¿No quieres Fernet? Todavía hay algo. -No, muchas gracias... Oye. ¿No has pensado en por qué no morimos por los disparos? -No. Pero sólo te diré una cosa. Maneras de morir hay muchas... Pero el destino te puso una, y esa es la que te hará volver a despertar. -¡¿Despertar?! ¿Cómo...? -Creo que ya dije suficiente, ¿Me quieres dar mi cajetilla, por favor? -Pero... Yo no tengo nada. -¡La tienes en la mano! Sonic observa su mano, efectivamente, una cajetilla de Shadow Horses estaba en su mano, se la da a Deúzkær, quien los toma y se va, desapareciendo entre la densa niebla que se había estado generado. -¿De dónde salió toda esta niebla? -Preguntó Sonic. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo, ya nada tenía sentido ahora. Todo es tan vívido, era imposible que todo fuera un sueño. Era totalmente seguro que si le dijeran que todo es un sueño, aun cuando sí lo es, no se lo creería para nada. Probablemente cualquiera reaccionaría así. Sonic sigue caminando. Debido a la densa niebla no se da cuenta de que está cruzando una avenida, los autos que avanzan sobre el apenas visible pavimento van a la velocidad de un peatón promedio; está a punto de llegar al otro lado, cuando de la nada, un auto que iba a unos 120 km/h impacta contra él, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. El auto no recorre más de 20 metros antes de estrellarse contra otro auto. Todos los que estaban alrededor conduciendo bajan de sus autos, abriéndose paso hacia Sonic, que yacía en el suelo, sangrando de la boca. "¡No se acerquen mucho!", "¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" eran algunos de los gritos que se escuchaban en aquella escena. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos para que llegaran los paramédicos, sólo para encontrar a toda la gente horrorizada ante lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Pues el mismo Sonic, que había sido arrollado por un auto horas antes, ahora se encontraba en el capó de un auto, intentando ver a través de la niebla. -Lo siento mucho, a todos. -Dijo Sonic después de un largo silencio... Sonic se fue de nuevo a los pastizales de las afueras, pero estos ya habían desaparecido, lo que había era un enorme bosque. Lo último que hubiera querido era adentrarse en él, pero una extraña fuerza dentro de sus pensamientos lo hizo entrar al mismo. El bosque era ideal para perderse durante un largo rato, pero Sonic lo que menos quería hacer era perderse, sería bastante horrible. Entre más adentro está, no logra recordar por dónde había entrado. Voltea a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, pero le es imposible... A lo lejos escucha una voz gritando por "ayuda", parecía la de Tails. Sonic no lo piensa dos veces y corre hacia donde escuchó la voz. Para su mala suerte, no había nadie ahí. Esto dejó a Sonic sin esperanza alguna, se tira en el suelo y comienza a ver al cielo. Es en este momento cuando a Sonic se le vienen a la cabeza sus recuerdos convertidos en pesadillas, apareciendo el Edificio Ludlow entre ellos. -¡Ya es suficiente, quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez! Sonic se dirigió al Edificio Ludlow, pues fue el último lugar que visitó antes de ese curioso "despertar". Al entrar se encuentra un lobby totalmente diferente al que había visto antes, pues en lugar de ser un edificio usado como arsenal y salón de eventos, ahora sólo se usaba como oficinas de la revista Riding the Sound. En estas alturas comenzó a sospechar de algo que le ha estado haciendo explotar la cabeza. Al subir a las oficinas, logra ver a los dos sujetos que había encontrado en el subterráneo aquella vez que se dirigían a Haust. -¡Oigan! ¿Los conozco de alguna parte? -Pregunta Sonic, decidido a que sus sospechas son verdad. -No lo creo... ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! -Dice uno de los dos, para después lanzar una risa sarcástica. -¡¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre?! -No tenemos nada que explicar... -Dice el otro. Sonic sabe algo que estos dos sujetos trataban de ocultar a toda costa. Y la única forma de hacer que hablaran era peleando contra ellos. Algo que Sonic veía bastante fácil, pues eran solamente "dos mocosos que nunca iban a llegar a nada en la vida". Ambos jóvenes esperaron a que Sonic atacara, en efecto, vieron a Sonic acercándose a uno de ellos para golpearlo, pero el otro lo defiende deteniéndolo. Los dos comienzan a golpear a Sonic como nadie lo había hecho... Minutos más tarde, Sonic yacía en el suelo, estaba bastante herido, tanto así que no se podía levantar. Los dos jóvenes, con las manos llevas de sangre, estaban recargados en una pared fumando un cigarro. -Debemos deshacernos de él. -Dijo uno de ellos. -Yo sé cómo. -Dijo el otro. -Pero debemos hacerlo rápido. ... Ambos toman a Sonic de los brazos, mientras este opone resistencia de la manera más inútil posible. Uno de ellos toma un martillo para emergencias y pulveriza con él una de las ventanas. El otro carga a Sonic y lo lanza por la ventana, así no se volverá a sentir muerto. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones